


"Are your nipples glowing?"

by TheInsaneFox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Awkward Sexual Situations, Earth Folk are Easy, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Inaccurate Bible references, Lance and Allura are so grossly in love, Lance and Allura trying to understand each other's bodies, Lance tries so hard though, Lingerie, Love Confessions, Overall awkward first time, They're both clueless but it's so cute I promise, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Lance (Voltron), Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInsaneFox/pseuds/TheInsaneFox
Summary: Sex was something that Lance felt very strongly about—he was in his late teens, after all, it was encoded into his DNA. He had no problem admitting that he watched a lot of porn in his downtime, especially in his early days at the Garrison. (Much to Hunk’s chagrin as they shared a room at the time). And if he was prone to popping a random boner at the most inconvenient times—well, again, he was 19. It was bound to happen.Now that he and Allura were dating, he knew it was a topic that would have to come up soon.Too bad Lance was so inexperienced in the act of sex that he was completely lost as to how to broach the subject with Allura.





	"Are your nipples glowing?"

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this all started as a fun conversation with friends on Discord, and it quickly devolved into "But what about when the Paladins had sex with their alien partners for the first time?? How did they all navigate that??" and next thing we knew, we were all picking a VLD ship to write about their awkward first time. So welcome to the xenophilia ride!
> 
> I really love Allurance and just wanted to write about their first time being so awkward and adorable and finding out all the ways Alteans and humans are similar but not.
> 
> Inspiration was taken from the 80's movie with Jeff Goldbloom, if you couldn't tell by the title.
> 
> As always, lots of love to my betas and dear server friends thoughtsappear, voxane, CatAvalon, copperwings, softieghost, crazyhomoinspace, and Ash!

Sex.

 

Sex was something that Lance felt very strongly about—he was in his late teens, after all, it was encoded into his DNA. He had no problem admitting that he watched a lot of porn in his downtime, especially in his early days at the Garrison. (Much to Hunk’s chagrin as they shared a room at the time). And if he was prone to popping a random boner at the most inconvenient times—well, again, he was 19. It was bound to happen.

 

Now that he and Allura were dating, he knew it was a topic that would have to come up soon. They had been together for five months, and all they had done was a handful of heavy makeout sessions, and slept (fully clothed) together at night, cuddled up and whispering love confessions until they fell asleep.

 

Too bad Lance was so inexperienced in the act of sex that he was completely lost as to how to broach the subject with Allura. He needed help, but his options were limited.

 

First, he went to Hunk. They’d been best friends for years, so it made sense at the time.

 

But poor, sweet Hunk was so shocked by the sudden question about his and Shay’s first time that he dropped the sheet of cookies he was baking with a surprised yelp. 

 

“I uh...don’t know if I feel comfortable talking about this, man. You know, don’t kiss and tell and all.”  
  
  
“That’s fine, you don’t need to tell me about it. I’m just looking for some advice is all.” Lance was shifting his weight from foot to foot. It really shouldn’t be so hard to talk about sex with his closest friend, but somehow Hunk was proving that wrong.

 

“I just,” Hunk sighed, bending over to pick up the dropped cookies. “I don’t think I’m the right guy to ask for this. Sorry, buddy.”

  
Lance wasn’t sure why this was such a sensitive subject for Hunk, but he respected his boundaries and let it drop. So after helping Hunk clean up the ruined cookies, he left the kitchen in search of someone else to talk to.

 

He briefly thought about asking Pidge, but he knew it would end with either her laughing at him, or with a very thorough slideshow presentation of a scientific breakdown of sex. That was a hard pass for him.

 

The next logical person to ask would be Shiro. The only problem was that Shiro was so busy commanding the Atlas lately that Lance felt bad pulling him away from his duties for what felt like a superfluous subject while the fate of the universe was currently balanced on Shiro’s shoulders. He barely knew the MFE pilots at all, so the topic was not one he wanted to bring up with them.

 

And Lance would rather feed himself to that monster Keith and Krolia let loose during their reunion on the Galra ship than talk to Veronica about this.

 

So that left him with Keith.

 

Lance had a bad feeling as he knocked on the door to Keith’s room, and yet he also knew this was his best (and only) option.

 

“Lance? What’s up?” Keith looked genuinely surprised when he opened the door, but their friendship had grown strong enough over the years that he didn’t slam the door in Lance’s face as he would have in the past.

 

“Hey Keith, I, uh...do you have a minute?”

 

Keith raised a suspicious eyebrow but nodded. “Uh, sure.”

 

They stood in awkward silence for a moment, staring at each other and not sure where to move from there. 

 

“Can I come in?” Lance finally asked. He didn’t want to have the conversation out in the hallway where anybody could walk by.

 

“Oh. Right. Yeah. Come in.” Keith stepped aside and gestured at his room behind him.

 

Lance listened to the door click shut before thrusting his hands in the pockets of his jeans. He watched Keith stand near his desk for a moment, as if debating where to go, but once he sat down in his desk chair, Lance began to relax a little and even took a seat on the edge of Keith’s bed. 

 

“So what’s up?” Keith finally asked.

 

Lance looked down at his shoes, taking a deep breath as he gathered the courage to ask Keith what he had come over to ask. After a long exhale, he blurted it out before he lost his courage: “How did you get Shiro to have sex with you?”

 

Violet eyes widened comically and Lance realized how blunt he had been. “Oh shit, sorry, that wasn’t how I wanted to phrase it!”

 

“I’m going to guess that this has something to do with you and Allura?” Keith asked in response, caution in his voice.

 

“Yeah. It is.” Lance didn’t even try to hide his embarrassment.

 

“So you two haven’t…?”

 

“Not yet.”

 

“Ah.”

 

Another awkward silence blanketed them, Keith struggling to come up with something to say. Lance was realizing what a bad idea this whole thing was, so he tried to say “Never mind” but Keith spoke up first.

 

“We never discussed it. We just got back from battle and we were so wound up that I just pulled him into an empty room and sucked him off.”

 

Lance blinked, trying to take that bit of information in. “You...just blew him? And it just...went from there?”

 

Keith blushed and ducked his head, looking at the floor rather than at Lance. “Yeah.”

  
  
With a big sigh, Lance stood up. “Well, this was a great talk. Somehow I don’t think just randomly eating Allura out is her style though, so I’ll figure this out on my own. Thanks.”

 

As he made his way to the door, Keith snapped, “Lance, wait!”

 

Lance stopped, hand hovering over the hand reader as he looked back at Keith. “What?”

 

He watched as Keith inhaled, then exhaled, before he began to talk. “Look, the way mine and Shiro’s first time happened was a little out there, but everyone is different. Every couple is different. Just...I don’t know, talk to Allura. She’ll listen. She loves you, you know?”

 

Lance smiled at that. “Yeah, I know. Thanks, Keith.”

 

“Anytime,” Keith was smirking. “Also make sure you let her know you’re a virgin. Don’t want her doing anything too crazy your first time.”

 

Lance picked up some small trinket on Keith’s desk and threw it at him as he left the room. The last thing he heard as the door closed was a thunk as the object hit the wall and Keith’s howl of laughter.

 

* * *

  
  


A few days later, Lance found himself dragging his ass back to his room. It had been a long day and a surprise Galra fleet had popped up and attacked them. The resulting battle had been taxing. Thankfully, they had gotten away with only a few minor injuries on their side, but poor James was going to be unable to fly for a few days while he recovered in a cryopod.

 

He spent longer than usual in the shower, staying under the hot spray until his skin was red. Something about that battle had left him so weary that he couldn’t find the energy to do anything other than lean against the shower wall.

 

Eventually, he managed to drag himself back to his room. He’d thrown a blue bathrobe on when he left the shower and planned to fall asleep naked because he didn’t have it in him to even put on some clothes.

 

When he opened the door to his room though, Lance was greeted by something he had never expected to see.

 

“Allura!” he gasped, eyes bugging out of his head.

 

Allura was sitting on his bed, wearing a set of lacy, pink lingerie. Lance stared, mouth opening and closing like a fish, as he tried to come up with something to say that was more intelligent than “Nice!” because his brain had completely shut down and he couldn’t get past the part that  _ Allura was mostly naked on his bed and waiting for him _ .

 

She suddenly looked uncomfortable, and Lance realized that maybe his reaction hadn’t been the best one. “I’m sorry, Lance. It’s too much, isn’t it? We just keep dodging the subject and I just decided to go for it—”

 

“Allura,” Lance cut her off. “It’s not too much. You’re gorgeous and I love it.”

 

“Really?” She blushed, her eyes softening when they met Lance’s.

  
  
He strode across the room until he was standing in front of her and grabbed her face between his hands. “Really. You’re the single most beautiful woman I’ve ever met, inside and out.”

 

She smiled and reached forward to close their lips together. “Thank you, Lance. Now, can we please have sex already? I don’t want to keep waiting.”

 

It was Lance’s turn to blush, and he had a feeling his face was about the same shade as his lion. “Yes, but uh...I have to tell you something first.”

 

Allura blinked, her beautiful blue and pink gem-like eyes sparkling in the artificial light of the room. “What is it?”

  
  
“I’m uh,” Lance fidgeted with a piece of her hair that had escaped from behind her ear. “I just think you should know before we do this...I’m a virgin.”

 

The words hung in the air between them, and Lance was worried that it was a deal breaker for Allura. She spoke before he could say anything, though, “A virgin? Do you mean like that Mary in your holy bible? Wait, Lance, does this mean you’re pregnant? I thought human males couldn’t carry babies!”   
  


“What?” Lance was very confused and trying to figure out just  _ how _ Allura had reached that conclusion. “No! That’s—oh my god, that’s a totally different thing than what I’m talking about.”

 

“Oh.” Allura looked flustered, so she sat back and waited for Lance to explain.

 

“It just means I’ve never had sex before. That’s it. No babies. That’s a religious thing and not the point of this conversation.” Lance knew he was babbling. But to be fair, he had no idea how Allura had even heard of the Virgin Mary, let alone jumped to the conclusion that it meant he was pregnant by immaculate conception.

 

To Lance’s utter mortification, Allura started to laugh at that.  _ I knew I should have just kept quiet, _ he mentally lamented.  _ Now Allura is going to think I’m pathetic and never sleep with me. _

 

“Lance!” Allura’s voice was drawing him back to the present. “Lance, I was laughing at myself. Not at you. I don’t care that you’ve never done this before, I just want to be with you.”

 

He groaned, realizing that he had voiced his thoughts aloud. “God I’m such an idiot.” He buried his face in his hands.

 

Gentle fingers pried his hands away, and when he opened his eyes, Allura was smiling at him. “Lance, please. I want to be with you.”

 

Lance took a deep breath and nodded his agreement. “Okay.  I want to be with you too. More than anything.”

 

They closed the distance between them in a kiss, sweet and chaste at first, but gradually growing more and more desperate. Lance heard himself moaning into the kiss, but was overwhelmed by the feeling of Allura pressing her lithe body against his. He still couldn’t believe how little clothing there was between them, just his robe and her lace panties, so he knew she could feel how hard he was already.

 

“Allura,” he panted, “Let’s move this to the bed.”   
  


She nodded her agreement, then squeaked in surprise when Lance grabbed her under the thighs and lifted her up. “Lance!” she shrieked, although it was followed by a laugh as they fell backward onto his bed.

 

They giggled for a minute, each taking a moment to admire the other. Allura reached up and ran a hand through the short brown locks of Lance’s hair, her smile contagious.

  
  
“Guess we’re doing this,” Lance gave a nervous chuckle.

 

“Yes, we are.” Allura reached up and placed a soft kiss to his nose. “Now are we going to fuck or what?”

 

Lance blinked at that.  _ Allura didn’t just say that...did she? _

 

“Lance? Did I say something wrong?” Allura’s voice reminded him of what was happening.

 

“Uh, no. I was just...surprised, I guess?” He felt like a confused puppy not quite sure what its master just asked of it.

 

Allura groaned and covered her face with her hands. “I’m so sorry. I never should have asked Pidge how humans like to talk dirty.”

 

Okay,  _ that _ caused Lance’s eyebrows to shoot up to his hairline. Everything was clearer and more confusing all at once. “You asked...Pidge? For sex advice?”

 

“She was the only other human female I felt comfortable asking! It felt too weird to ask your sister, I barely know Colleen, and Axca...well, she’s neither human nor exactly good with people.”

 

Lance let out a big sigh at that. She had a point, and it wasn’t like he hadn’t gone to someone else for advice, either. “Honestly, I shouldn’t say anything. I tried to talk to Keith.”

 

Allura separated her fingers apart enough to look through them at Lance. “You’re joking.”

 

“Sadly, I’m not. Let’s just say that was a fail but he actually wasn’t as bad at giving advice as I would have thought.”

 

That seemed to make Allura relax because she let out a soft laugh at that. “Okay, I think we can agree to stop talking about other people now.”

  
  
“Yeah. Let’s just focus on us now.”

  
  
They resumed their kissing, taking their time as they worked out their nerves and gradually relaxed into each other. Their touches moved from innocent to more and more heated, and next thing Lance knew his hand was hovering at the clasp of her bra, waiting for her approval.

 

She nodded, and with a nervous smile, he unclasped her bra and tossed it aside. Once revealed, he realized that her nipples were glowing. It was a feature he had never known about Alteans before. He also realized that was staring, the only thought bubble crossing his mind at that moment being  _ Nice! _

  
“Allura, are your nipples glowing?” He asked, hoping he didn’t sound insensitive.

 

Allura seemed confused by the question. “Yes, they are. Do yours not?”

 

Lance shook his head. “Humans don’t glow. Ever, at least not naturally.”

 

“Strange,” Allura mused, but shrugged as she reached up and traced her fingers around Lance’s lips. “Humans are so similar yet so different from Alteans. Our nipples and genitals glow when we are aroused, or at least very excited.”

 

_ Glowing nipple and genitals when aroused _ . That was some information that was going to need a minute to process in Lance’s brain. He ran his hands down her sides, stopping at the hem of the small panties she was wearing. “May I…?”

 

“Yes, please,” Allura practically purred as Lance removed the last of her clothing.

 

Wow, she wasn’t kidding. There was a soft, fluorescent glow coming from the apex of her legs to match the glow of her nipples. It was so alien yet so beautiful to see, he couldn’t help but wish humans had a similar feature.

 

“Beautiful,” Lance whispered before leaning down and placing a kiss to each of her breasts.

 

“Lance,” Allura moaned, arching her back up and into his mouth. She then brought her hand up to the sash around his waist. “Please. What about you?”

 

He swallowed, aware of how painfully hard he currently was as her hand brushed against his erection through the cloth of his robe. When Allura raised a questioning eyebrow at him, he nodded after only a slight hesitation.

 

The robe fell away and he was bare on top of her, holding his breath while she looked over his naked form. She paused when she got to his cock, a puzzled look on her face. “Lance...do humans only have one penis?”

 

“Yes…?” Lance asked, the hesitance in his voice prominent. Great. They hadn’t even moved on to the sex yet and she was already disappointed. “Why? Do Alteans have more than one?”

 

Allura looked slightly embarrassed but nodded. 

 

He groaned, pushing off from the bed and sitting back on his heels. “Fantastic. If you’re used to two penises, no way I’m ever going to be able to satisfy you.”

 

“What? Lance, stop!” Allura was in front of them then, prying his hands away from his face as he tried to hide behind them. “Lance, stop. I’m sorry I made you feel insecure, that wasn’t my intention. We just...we have a lot to learn about each other, is all.”

 

“Allura,” Lance sighed and was trying to pick his words carefully. “I just don’t know what I’m doing. And if you’re used to double dicks, I have no idea how I’m supposed to ever be good enough for you, especially since you’ve done this more than I have—”   


  
“Lance!” Allura cut him off. “Stop this nonsense. You are only the second man I have ever slept with. And the first one broke my heart. You are already the best one I have ever been with, so, please. Relax. You’re the most handsome man I know and the only one I want.”

 

He looked up into her eyes and suddenly felt horrible for his little outburst. But one part of that speech from Allura really latched on to him. “Broke your heart…?”

 

She looked sad for a moment, but it was gone just as quickly as it had appeared. “Lotor.”

 

“Oh.” Because what else could he possibly say to that?

 

Allura kissed him then, pulling him away from his thoughts and distracting him with the gentle caress of her lips against his. He slowly felt the tension leaving his body as their kisses moved from sweet and innocent, back to heated and sensual. 

 

Eventually, Allura fell back on the bed and made sure to pull Lance with her, but flipped them around so that she was on top. She stretched out above him and broke away long enough to whisper, “I love you, Lance,” against his lips.

 

“I love you too,” he replied.

 

Allura surprised him then when instead of returning to kiss his lips, she slid down to the edge of the bed. He tried to ask her what she was doing but gasped loudly as he felt her tongue licking the head of his cock.

 

“Allura! Wh—what?” he panted.

 

She looked up at him through hooded eyes and gave him a seductive smile. “I want you to relax and enjoy yourself.”

 

“You don’t have to,” He said, reaching down to stroke her hair. 

 

“I want to,” She repeated, the tone of her voice stubborn, and she went back to what she had started.

 

Lance covered his mouth with his hand and tried not to cry out as Allura licked and sucked at his dick. He had never had someone give him a blowjob before and it was taking everything in him not to blow his load only thirty seconds in.

 

“Allura, stop, I’m going to come!”

  
She pulled off for a second and looked up at him. “Lance, it’s fine if you do. In fact, I  _ want _ you to come from this.”

 

Lance’s eyes about bugged out of his head at that and Allura went back down on him before he could protest again. 

 

True to his word, he came almost immediately. Allura pulled off just in time and got some on her face, which Lance had to admit was as equally hot as it was awkward for him.

 

“Shit, come here,” he said, pulling Allura back up towards him. 

 

She settled in his lap and, unsure of what else to do, he leaned forward and licked the piece of his own come that had landed on Allura’s cheek. Her cheeks flushed red at that, but she seemed to like it because she immediately captured his lips back in a harsh kiss.

 

They kissed slowly and lazily, giving Lance a chance to come down from his first orgasm, but also to wait out his refractory period. It wasn’t long before Lance’s cock began to stir and he once again was hard. Thank god for being young, he supposed.

 

“Are you ready?” He asked Allura.

 

When she nodded, he gently pushed her back on the bed and let her settle into a comfortable position. She then wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him forward so that his cock was hovering right above her entrance.

 

“Wait, what about a condom? I don’t want you to get pregnant!”

 

She fixed him with a stare. “That’s not necessary. Alteans can turn our fertility off and on at will.”   
  


“Wow. That’s super convenient,” Lance wasn’t sure if he fully believed that. But if he was being honest, a lot of his higher thinking had flown out the window about twenty minutes prior. Right now he was too focused on his very naked girlfriend with whom he was about to have sex.

 

When he finally slid inside of her, Lance had to pause for a second and let his senses adjust. She was so wet and tight as her walls clamped around him at the intrusion that Lance wasn’t sure he was going to last much longer than before.

 

“Lance,” Allura let out a sigh. “you feel amazing.”

 

“That’s my line,” Lance smirked, although his bravado faltered a bit as she rolled her hips and he lost his balance. “Shit.”

 

“Move,” it was more a command than a request, and Lance was happy to oblige his princess.

 

So he did. Their rhythm was awkward, and he kept slipping out at first, but they eventually got it to something workable. He had no idea if he was doing anything right, but judging by the moans Allura was letting out, he figured he wasn’t doing too badly. He knew she’d have no problem telling him if she didn’t like something.

 

After a while, she grabbed his hand and brought it down between her legs. Her pussy was glowing brighter, but she put his fingers on her clitoris and encouraged him to rub it. He wondered if that meant she was getting closer to orgasm.

 

“Yes! Right there!” she cried, her back arching off the bed.

 

Her walls suddenly clamped down around him and her mouth opened in a surprised ‘o’ as she climaxed, her nipples, pussy, and Altean marks glowing brighter than they had all night. 

 

The feeling of her orgasm around him, coupled with how incredible she looked was enough to finally drive Lance over the edge. He emptied into her, babbling the entire time and hoping nothing he said sounded too stupid.

 

Once he was finished, Lance pulled out of Allura and flopped over on his side. He pulled her close to his chest and nuzzled into her hair. “Fuck.” was all he could manage to say,

 

Allura reached up and stroked his cheeks, her smile suddenly turning to a look of concern. “Lance? Love, are you okay?”

 

“Yeah?” He answered, confused. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

She tilted her head at that. “You’re uh, you’re crying, Lance.”

 

“What?” He smacked a hand to his cheek and...yup. Those were tears. “Oh for fuck’s sake.”

 

Allura laughed at that and shifted so that she could place a loving kiss to each of his cheeks. “You were probably just overwhelmed. It happens. And I think it’s adorable.”

 

“Alluraaaa,” Lance whined.

 

“No, seriously. It means you were really into it.” Allura smiled and kissed Lance again. “It’s part of why I love you so much.”

 

Lance buried his face in her neck so she wouldn’t see his blush, but he was secretly preening. “Well, I hoped you enjoyed it. Sorry I wasn’t anything spectacular.”

 

“Oh Lance,” Allura sighed. “It was wonderful. And so are you. Besides, now that we understand each other’s bodies a little better, we just need to practice more.”

 

He grinned at that. “Yeah, I like that idea.”

 

They lay there for a few minutes, and Lance debated just falling asleep but knew they should clean up. with every ounce of strength he possessed, nudged Allura and asked if she wanted to take a shower.

 

She sounded as exhausted as he did but replied, “Yeah, we really should.”

 

It took everything in them, but they managed to shower and stumble back into Lance’s room. Once they got back, they collapsed in a pile of limbs on the bed, not even bothering to get dressed again.

 

They fell asleep like that, whispering nothing but praises and love. 

  
  
And if they woke up in the middle of the night to go another round, Lance wasn’t about to complain.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/FoxyLovesFandom) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/theinsanefox)!!


End file.
